


Normal

by Viridian5



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-23
Updated: 2001-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Pilot and "Hourglass."
> 
> I was going to say that I can't blame this completely on Te, but then she encouraged me to finish it and did a beta on it for me, so, yeah, I can blame this one on Te too. This freedom from responsibility is a wondrous thing.

Weak, shaking, sweating despite the cold, Clark hung from the post as a scarecrow again, though this time he knew that Lana's necklace left him this helpless and ill. Not that knowing did him much good, since he couldn't use his bound and quivering arms to remove it. Not that knowing made him feel any better.

Suddenly Lex stood nearby, watching. Just studying him.

Clark wanted to shout, but his words came out as a whisper. "Help me."

Lex answered, "Why do you want to be normal?"

Clark hadn't thought he could feel more panicked. "I _am_ normal."

Lex's voice sounded as light as usual. "No, you're not, and why do you want to be anyway? _This_ is normal, the cold and weakness and humiliation. Why do you want this?"

"Lex, please, just take me down."

"The world is full of normal people, and do you know what they do? Nothing. They live and they die and they do nothing with their lives. Do you really want that? You're _better_ than that, Clark."

Clark shook harder, certain that he never felt so naked in his life. "I'm not better than anybody."

"I don't think you really want to be freed. After all, 'normal' doesn't let you get midnight rescues from someone you met after he ran you over with his car and you saved his life for him. 'Normal' would be you hanging out here alone in the corn for the rest of the night until the football team comes back for you. And who knows if there's more to the scarecrow tradition beyond stringing you up like this?" Lex's hand seemed to burn when he put it on Clark's knee. "I know you lied to me about the Porsche. You looked me right in the eye with your big doe eyes and lied. I thought you were honest." Lex's hand clenched. He was obviously disappointed with Clark, and hurt.

It cut Clark's heart out, and he knew that no matter how he answered, he'd lose. "Lex...."

"I may be the one person in the world who could accept and love you for who you really are, and you _lied_ to me."

Heart pounding, Clark said, "I have to protect myself."

Lex smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes or his dangerously light voice. "From me?"

"From everybody."

Lex climbed him and hung on so they could be nearly face to face. The thought of his bare, sweaty skin rubbing against and ruining Lex's fine clothing disturbed Clark in ways he couldn't understand. He felt hot everywhere Lex touched him. Lex held on to Clark with his left hand while clenching his right around the glowing green pendant of Lana's necklace, his knuckles brushing Clark's chest.

"What will it be, Clark? Destiny or normality?" Lex whispered, almost purring, into his ear, "A future with me or a normal life of doing nothing? Because being abnormal sure as hell doesn't mean you have to be lonely...."

Clark felt the chain rubbing against his neck with each small tug. He knew that if Lex broke it things would change, something would be lost. He knew, but said, "Free me."

When Lex yanked, the chain snapped with the tiniest of sounds, and he tossed the necklace away like trash. Strength and a feeling of wellbeing flooded Clark immediately, making him feel like himself again. As Clark snapped the ropes just by flexing his arms, Lex nearly fell but held on.

Soon they stood together, still body to body, on the ground. Strong again, angry, Clark knew he could crush Lex for playing with him like that, for forcing a decision. Lex gave him the same kind of challenging look he often gave him, daring him to be better and braver. So Clark kissed him, harder than he should have but not hard enough to be harmful, and Lex kissed back, every bit as hungry.

And Clark woke up, confused and scared and harder than he'd ever been, just about dripping with lust. As he took his cock in hand he tried to think of anything other than Lex's smiles or the way he looked at Clark or the feel of his lips and body as Clark had breathed the life back into him after the car wreck.... When Clark came he shot so hard that he might have broken his partner if he'd been having sex with somebody.

So... he had problems. Several problems. One problem that led to other problems was that he'd desperately wanted to tell Lex the facts of the rescue because part of him held hope that Lex would... what? Understand? Love him better for it?

Clark wanted what he couldn't have.

He'd heard that was normal.

 

 

### End


End file.
